For your Entertainment
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: Once Mimura's Interested, he can' just let go. Mimura x Kiriyama. Slash. BL. RatedM for later content.


**Because…**

**I love Yaoi. And… I love Battle Royale. And…. I really love Mimura and Kazuo. Especially together. And I love Adam Lambert. So here we go. **

**This is dedicated to Kennedy and Shannon. I 3 you guys.**

**For your Entertainment**

**Mimura x Kiriyama**

I was hot. I mean really. Everyone knew it. I knew it. I was hot shit. And I knew exactly how to manipulate this fact to satisfy my wants. With a little smirk and some flirting here and there, girls became putty in the palm of my hands.

I was the Third Man.

Shinji Mimura.

Sometimes, girls would just flock to me, making things easier. Some of them enjoy every second of the thrill ride that is me. Others? They regret entering my territory. Because once I'm interested, I don't just leave it.

I persist. Sometimes I can be subtle. Other times I do drastic things in order to get what I want. So what if I'm selfish? At least I have ambition.

--

It was a normal day at school… Nothing important was happening, nor was there anything to look forward to on that shitty cold day. I mean, I didn't know that it would be a day that changed my life.

So, just like any day, I sat down in my desk for advisory first period, and immediately I was thwarted with welcomes from my friends, and of course, the ladies.

Shuuya grinned at me and reached out a fist, "Sup Man."

I responded with a smirk and a bump to his fist with mine, "Nothing really. Just another stupid day at school."

"Amen to that!" Yutaka said with an exasperated voice, his eyebrows furrowed as he squatted next to my desk and rested his forehead on the desktop. Shuuya popped a brow and I imitated this action as I stared at Yutaka as he wallowed in self pity for… whatever reason.

"What's wrong with you, midget?" I poked his fluffy head with my forefinger and his head lifted from the wood so that he could look me in the eyes.

He looked so torn up it hurt me to watch.

"Fumiyo… she rejected me…"

"Again?!" Shuuya gasped, "You asked her out AGAIN? It's been two days!" Yutaka rolled his eyes and buried his face into his small hands, "Well I mean, yesterday she smiled at me in the hallway so, I thought that, MAYBE, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. The poor kid was such a novice. I wanted to straight up tell him that Fumiyo just didn't want him feeling bad but I bit my tongue. Yutaka was my friend. I wasn't gonna rain even more on his flooded parade.

Hiroki joined us and we explained to him the situation, and he was definitely more empathetic then Shuuya and I had been.

"Well, Yutaka, just talk to her more. Maybe she just isn't ready…" Sugi reached up and put his finger to the tip of his noise and I inwardly scoffed.

I knew he was choosing his words very carefully.

"Look… Yutaka… I'll do anything to make you feel better," I said quietly with my hand on his back. The kid was sulking really badly.

"Really?" He looked up at me with a gleam in his eyes and I felt my stomach clench, but forced a smile. I don't know why I got such a bad feeling in my stomach when he was probably just gonna get me to treat him to a burger or something.

"Totally. Burgers? Movies? Your choice. Rejection hurts," I winked at him and ruffled his hair. Yutaka's face twisted and he mumbled sardonically, "Like you would know…"

My mouth dropped a little and I heard Shuuya suck in air.

I shot a glare at Shu. He was holding back a laugh.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself to keep it cool… no need to explode. It wasn't worth it. Plus, he was right.

Rejection never really crossed my mind.

"I'll think about it…" Yutaka mumbled.

I forced a smirk and nodded, "Cool."

---

It was lunch time.

I was sitting in homeroom, slapping a thin slice of Salmon sashimi on my tongue and laughing at the look on Shuuya's face. His nose crinkled up and his eyes squinted as I dug into my food.

"You actually eat that? It's like… so expensive. And smells," Shuuya remarked, stretching his toned arms over his head before yawning and taking a bite of his ham sandwich. I smirked and met my eyes with his lazy gaze, "I save up so I can enjoy a good meal every once in awhile instead of blowing it all on the arcade."

He grimaced but smiled ruefully, "Gotcha."

Yoshitoki pulled a chair next to Shuuya and smiled before plopping his plastic bag on the table, "Well Mim, sushi is pretty nasty either way." His eyebrows were knit when I used chop sticks to pierce another slice of sashimi before putting it into my mouth.

"Well Yoshi, I have a more defined range of taste apparently," I flashed pearly whites at him, but he knew I was kidding.

Hiroki and Yutaka pushed desks closer to mine and we all enjoyed the first half of lunch chatting idly, when Shuuya decided to run his big fucking mouth, unknowingly setting me up for disaster.

"Hey Mim, have you ever considered the chance of you being gay?"

I choked on the Coke I was sipping and gave him a dubious expression, "What?"

Shuuya looked a little taken aback but he continued, "Like… no offense Mim, I know your kidding, but it seems like the way you think is sort like the way Sho thinks."

My eyes widened as much as they could and my mouth dropped as far as it could go.

It looked like Yutaka was trying not to laugh, Yoshi just looked stunned, and Hiroki was tapping his nose quickly, blush rising onto his cheeks. My stomach churned and I could muster up any snarky comments, or any other expression besides, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"N-NO? Are you fucking crazy Shu?! I'm the straightest person you'll probably ever meet!! Are you out of your mind?!! How dare you compare me to Sho!!!! For Christ's sake!!" I could feel my face getting redder as my anger level grew higher and higher.

Where the hell did he think of something as preposterous as that?! I'd never heard of such blasphemy in my life! Shuuya looked like Yoshi did, with his eyes wide and mouth pursed into a thin line.

Yutaka smiled at me sheepishly and said quietly, "He just asked a question Mim, no need to explode…"

I shot a death glare in the shrimps direction and he let out a little, "MEEP" before I snapped, "Well it was the stupidest fucking question in the world. But you wouldn't know, seeing that you're too stupid to even tell if a girl likes you or not!" A cold silence fallowed and my stomach flipped. Crap.

What had I just done?

Yutaka's eyes glassed over and he bit his bottom lip. His eyebrows furrowed and his chest swelled up.

I didn't even have time to see the looks that Shuuya, Hiroki, and Yoshitoki sent me. It was too late to take anything back.

"Fine then! You have to go right up to ANY guy in this class and KISS THEM! THAT'S what I want you to do!" The midget yelled, a sinister smile spread on his dopey face.

Shuuya, being as fucking _hilarious _as he was, scooted his chair away from me about an inch. But I wasn't really paying attention to his lame response to Yutaka's proposition.

My heart fell into my stomach and all the blood in my face drained from it. I glanced around and saw a few students looking at out group, but I didn't think any of them knew what was happening. Just that there was yelling and yelling often led to drama and drama was fun to watch unless you were involved.

Which, I was stuck right in the fucking middle of it.

I couldn't say anything. I just stared at Yutaka and he grinned triumphantly. He knew I wouldn't do it.

Little brat.

I grinded my teeth and stood up, shoving the chair away from me. My adrenaline was pumping so hard that I felt numb as I walked right over to a random table, only recognizing the male uniform.

And slicked back hair.

I tapped his shoulder, completely blinded by fury and the need to win that I was hardly nervous.

I mean it was like kissing a fucking girl right? Just a girl with a cock.

A cock I'd get to know real well later.

He turned to me, his dead gaze locking with mine. His hooligan henchman said something but I didn't hear it as I smirked and leaned in quickly.

Next thing I knew, I was sucking face with Kazuo Kiriyama.

The, Kazuo Kiriyama.

That's when reality bitch slapped me in the god damn face.

Wait, no.

That was _Sho, _bitchslapping me in the god damn face.

"what on this green fucking earth do you think you're doing pretty boy?" The faggot snarled at me, his fists propped on his hips, his hip cocked to the side. My cheek stung. It took me a minute to process exactly what was happening so I looked back at my table.

Everyone there looked shocked beyond belief.

That's when my gaze fell upon Yutaka's face. Bemused. Appalled.

FUCKIN' FLABBERGASTED.

And I inwardly smiled because it meant I had won.

Sort of.

I shrugged, feeling out of breath. Feeling started to creep into my system and I looked at Kazuo, who just stared at me with bottomless eyes.

His lips parted ever so slightly. I was just on those perfect, porcelain lips.

I had been there.

Probably before anyone else. This thought satisfied me deeply.

I turned on my heel and left the silent classroom, not bothering to look at other students faces. The further down the hallway I got, the more worried I became.

Kazuo was gonna kick my ass.

So was Sho.

The rumors that would spread like wildfire.

The girls that'll be turned off.

How fucking amazing that kiss was.

I stopped dead in my tracks and ran my hands through my spiked hair. I butterfly feeling burst in my stomach and I shuddered, my eyes lazily closing. That kiss.

That was…. The most amazing kiss. At the time, I couldn't figure out exactly why it was so amazing. But I knew it wasn't over.

I was interested in Kiriyama.

It wasn't gonna be over until I found out why I loved his lips so much, and why I yearned for them again, because about five minutes before the kiss I was straighter then a ruler and then I got a boner that spoke otherwise.

Dear god.

What was happening to me?

**333**

**Kennedyyyyy~ **

**It's oooout~~~**


End file.
